merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Depths of the Island
Depths of the Island is an H2O fanfiction written by MermaidatHeart featuring six kids, three female, three male, who survived the shipwreck of the Oxygen, and get stranded upon a desert island. Forced to survive until they can get help, all six struggle to put up with each other. When the three girls strand upon an odd pool within the heart of the island, they might have found a way to get home. Summary They thought it was the best vacation of their lives. They thought that their parents were finally understanding them and letting them be free. Just the six of them, the captain, and their supervisor. It was all perfect. But it all ended. The Oxygen hit a rock, and became severely damaged. The captain drowned, and the supervisor abandoned the kids. The six were stranded at sea, four on a piece of wood, two on a raft. Then they found the island. It was totally abandoned, but it was something. After five of the six make a somewhat joyful reunion, they begin to search for food, two of the guys go one way, the three girls go the other. After one of them makes an accidental fall, the other two follow, and find a weird pool of water. It was in the middle of a cave which one had fallen into. Since it had tide rings, it was their best option. But suddenly, the moon passes through the cave, and lights down on the tree girls. The very next day, all three have powers. One can bend water, one freeze, one boil. And all three are mermaids. Mermaids #'Miranda Bendtsen'- Older sister of Abby Bendtsen, she was the social outcast. She always tried to hide in the back of the class, which worked most of the time. She knew nothing about swimming, much less the sea itself. She used her allowance to get herself a ticket for the Oxygen, not knowing it would sink. She was the one who fell, and when she and the other two girls came across the pool, she was terrifed. The power she gained was the ability to bend water, which she hopes she can use to impress her crush, Noah. When she becomes a mermaid, she realizes her life has just changed for the better. #'Olivia Freese'- Twin sister of Oliver Freese. She is a tomboy, and exceeds at every sport known to man, especially swimming. The problem, she and Oliver fought all the time. Their parents had had enough, so the two were sent onto the Oxygen to spend more time together. She and Landon were stranded upon the raft, while Oliver was on the wood piece. Oliver had grown partially insane while they'd been apart, and ran away, and that was heartbreaking to her. Her power is the ability to freeze water, but she finds her tail more exciting. She hopes that her tail can help her find her brother, who she longs to see more than anyone. #'Kelly Heatherton'- The second youngest in a family of five. She was always the popularity queen at school, everyone loved her, but she didn't love the fame. Her parents massively spoiled her, because her father was Mitchell Heatherton, star of Vampires, and allowed her to go on the cruise to 'Be Normal". When she became a mermaid, her power was the ability to boil water. If she ever gets back home, she'll need to get her powers under massive control, because the last thing she wants is to be the next science experiment. If she comes back. Other Kids #'Noah Maxwell'- A close friend of Olivia's from school, he's not much a talkative person. His parents sent him onto the Oxygen to keep Olivia company, and to make some friends of his own. At first, he doesn't speak to anyone, though he develops a crush on Miranda. But he slowly realizes that he is going to have to play leader for a change when the Oxygen sinks and he's the only somewhat conscious guy on board of the piece of wood. #'Landon Williams'- The oldest person out of the group, he is a nerd, and he'' likes'' being called that. He volunteered to help the employees to earn service hours, despite leaving his girlfriend, Tori, and best friend, Zac, behind. He was furious when the supervisor abandoned them, and wants revenge on him for that. What nobody else realized was, he learned a lot from watching TV. #'Oliver Freese'- Twin brother of Olivia Freese. Back in school, Olivia was always the better one at everything, so he strived to be the opposite of her. He was always the one to pick a fight between him and his sister, because he was living under her shadow, and was tired of it. Their parents got tired of ending fights, so he and Olivia were sent to the Oxygen, which sank. He grew insane during his time on the wood, and ran away from Kelly, Miranda, and Noah when waking up. He made his own little hut, with an odd companion. Cast G Hannelius as Miranda Bendtsen Peyton List as Olivia Freese Katelyn Derver as Kelly Heatherton Leo Howard as Noah Maxwell Joey Bragg as Landon Williams Spencer List as Oliver Freese